


'That's okay,I bought two.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [34]
Category: SHINee
Genre: A little bit of angst, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Background Jongtae, Baker Jinki, Baker Onew, Barista Jonghyun, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homeless Minho, Jinki-centric, Jongyu Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Onew is a sweetheart, but that's nothing new, minho-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'That's okay,I bought two.'

**10:04 AM**

"Hyung,the junkie is sitting out front again."

Jinki sighed in slight annoyance at Jonghyun's comment."Could you please not call him that?"He asked the slightly younger boy."You don't know that he's a junkie,he's probably just homeless and doesn't have a place to stay."


End file.
